Fragments and Heartstrings
by sweetxxfantasy
Summary: Sakura is still searching for her feathers. Each member- Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane will do anything to protect and save the princess, because she is the most important to each of them. They are all connected to Sakura, but where does her heart strings lie? No clones. Sakura x Syaoran, Sakura x Fai, Sakura x Kurogane
1. Chapter 1: The World of Spiders

**Fragments and Heartstrings **

**Summary**: Sakura is still searching for her feathers. Each member- Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane will do anything to protect and save the princess, because she is the most important to each of them. They are all connected to Sakura, but where does her heart strings lie? (No clones. Sakura x Syaoran, Sakura x Fai, Sakura x Kurogane)

A/N: I recently finished the anime, and as much as I am a Sakura x Syaoran fan, I wanted Fai and Kurogane have feelings for Sakura as well. This story will focus on the general plot- Sakura losing feathers, Syaoran going to retrieve them and such. Also, I know in the anime/manga Sakura/Sayaoran is 14 years old, but in here they're going to be older, 18 years old.

**Chapter 1: The World of Spiders **

"Mokona Modoki is also very excited!"

Once again, Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona arrived in another new world.

"Aw, how come there is no one around?" said Mokona sadly, and looked around.

"What the hell did we land on? It's so sticky," said Kurogane angrily.

"Now, Now Kuro-pii don't be so angry," said Fai cheerfully, "At least we're all stuck together!"

Suddenly, Sakura screamed. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her instinctively, "Princess! What's wrong?"

Sakura pointed to a creature slowly crawling up to them. It was a spider that was approximately 5 feet tall. Syaoran looked down to see where they landed, and they realized they were in a giant spider web. Kurogane had already drawn this sword.

"We're stuck!" yelled Syaoran, "How do we get off!"

The spider was getting closer to closer, and Sakura was the closest to its reach. Syaoran pulled her closer to him, but the web had almost glued them to their spots. One of its legs reached out and wrapped around Sakura.

"SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran, and started slashing at the spider.

Suddenly, a boomerang appeared and slashed the web, and the group, including the spider fell to the ground. Then a figure appeared and stabbed the spider with the boomerang. The spider exploded into tiny, purple dust particles.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP THERE? It's too dangerous to get the blood now!" yelled the mysterious figure angrily.

"I'm sorry! We are just travelers and we accidentally ended up here. Thank you for saving us. What was all that about?" said Fai.

The man pointed up and they saw that they were beneath a sky of webs.

"This town is dangerous. Please follow me and I'll explain more. It's dangerous to lurk here. The spiders are out hunting and they will be back soon," said the stranger. He looked at Sakura, "The spider didn't take any of your blood?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura, are you okay? Are you hurt?" said Syaoran worriedly.

"Sakura, Sakura are you okay?" chanted Mokona with a worried face.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm okay. Just a scratch. Don't worry."

"You need treatment right away. Even with a scratch, you will feel your body aching and develop fever symptoms. Hurry and follow me," said the stranger.

Syaoran picked Sakura up. Mokona jumped into her arms, "Sakura you can hug me while you rest!"

Sakura smiled weakly and then fainted. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her tighter, "Hang in there, princess."

They all quickly followed the stranger until they reached a small town. In the town, there were rows of identical wooden huts, with different numbers on them. They reached #79.

"Inside, hurry," said the stranger. Although the outside of the hut looked shabby, inside was different. There were rows and rows of framed paintings, and giant vases with exotic looking flowers.

"Lay her down here," he said. Syaoran gently placed Sakura on a mat. Her hands were getting cold, and her complexion was turning pale.

"Sakura! Sakura!" said Syaoran, holding her hand, "She's so cold!"

He tried breathing on her hand, hoping she'll warm up. He took off his green cape and wrapped it around her. Futokushi took out some ointment from a cupboard and spread it on Sakura's wound, "She will be fine by tomorrow morning. She was lucky it was a very light scratch. The spider must have just come back from a hunt, or you would've all been dead. If he sucked her blood, it would've been fatal. "

"Mokona hates bugs," said Mokona.

"Who are you?" said the stranger.

"We are travelers, searching for legends and stories," said Syaoran, "This is Sakura, and I'm Syaoran. This is Fai…"

"And I'm Mokona! Over there is Kuro-riri!"

"KUROGANE! Get my name right!" said Kurogane.

"I'm Futokushi. You shouldn't be outside at this time, or the spiders will get you."

"What are those giant spiders?" questioned Syaoran.

"Ten years ago, the King was loved by all. Because of his kind heart, people tried to take advantage of him. One day, a man from another country came and scared off the locals with his pet spiders. The King told me to leave, but the man had greater power than the King imagined. He used his power to use spiders to trap the King. And now, he commands these spiders to bring him food, and the spiders are free to find their own prey, including humans. We villagers are forced to bid under his will or we would be fed to the spiders. He's known as the Spider Devil," said Futokushi.

"Mokona, do you feel it? Is the feather here?" asked Syaoran.

"I feel a very faint power," said Mokona.

"That source of power may be something that belongs to a precious person. I need to know. Where do I find this man?" said Syaoran.

"Don't even dare! Those spiders are giant; you've only encountered a medium sized one. The spiders kill everyone but the Spider Devil."

"If Syaoran wants something, he'll get it," said Fai with a smile, "Well, we can check it out tomorrow morning. Sakura needs to rest and so do we. If not, Kuro-kii over there will be snappy if he doesn't get sleep."

"A warrior doesn't need sleep," said Kurogane.

"So, who are you?" Syaoran asked Futokushi.

"I've lived in this town for 15 years. I have had the joy to be under the reign of the old King, but now suffering from the Spider Devil. All the villagers stay in their houses at this time, for we are too scared to go out. Friends and family of ours have fallen under the Spider Devil evil doings…"

"We will find this Spider Devil," said Syaoran, "If I can get the power that he is using."

"If you want to know his whereabouts, I can take you to the one person who had left the castle alive," said Futokushi, "His hut isn't very far. I can bring you to him now."

"I'll come along too!" said Fai.

"Kuro-pu, please take care of our Princess Sakura for now!" with a smile.

"I'm not a babysitter," he said as Fai, Syaoran, Mokona (who decided to join them because Kurogane threatened to cook Mokona in stew,) and Futokushi left.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and sat down beside Sakura. She looked like she was in pain, as her eyebrows were scrunched up and she was tossing and turning on the mat. Kurogane put his palm against Sakura's hand and felt that it was still cold. Sighing, he took off his cape and put it over Sakura. She woke up as the cape draped over her shoulders

"Syaoran-kun?"

"They went to gather information," said Kurogane.

"Kurogane-san!" said Sakura, "What information?'

Kurogane explained the details to Sakura. Having just woken up, Sakura was weaving in and out of consciousness, and nodding to bits of what Kurogane was saying.

"Oi, are you okay?" said Kurogane, "I don't want the brat coming back and saying I didn't take care of you!"

"I'm fine!" said Sakura cheerfully, "Thank you for asking! Just feeling a bit weak."

Kurogane handed her a cup of tea that Futokushi made earlier.

"Do you think we will be here very long?" asked Sakura.

"Depends when he gets that feather," said Kurogane, "Why? Something in this world you want to do?"

Sakura shook her head, blushing slightly, "I..I' don't like spiders very much."

Kurogane laughed a bit, "Once that feather of yours is returned, the spiders will be gone."

Sakura stared at Kurogane. He looked right into her eyes, startled, and backed up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember you laughing much, Kurogane-san," said Sakura," You should do it more often."

"You sound like that white bun (aka Mokona,)" said Kurogane, looking away.

All of a sudden, Sakura felt something calling to her, and she instantly rose up and walked towards the window. "I can feel something."

Kurogane looked out the window, but didn't see anything. Sakura started walking towards the door. He ran infront of her, "You can't go out! It's too dangerous. Wake up!"

He shook her shoulders. She looked up and fainted into Kurogane's arms. Kurogane stared at the Princess in his arms. He hasn't felt something so delicate and fragile before. He felt the temperature in his cheeks rise.

He lifted Sakura and brought her back to the mat. A strand of her fell over her eyes and Kurogane automatically tucked it behind her ear.

_What am I doing,_ he thought.

A/N: Chapter 1 done! Let me know what you think! I know I did more Kuro x Saku development here, but that's because we all know how Syaoran feels already, not that I will leave any out! Fai x Sakura still to come!


	2. Chapter 2: Calling to be Saved

**Fragments and Heartstrings **

**Chapter 2: Calling to be Saved **

Syaoran and Fai came back several hours later. When he came back and saw Sakura awake, he quickly ran over to her.

"Princess! Are you okay?" he said concernedly.

She shook her head. "I felt the feather. Luckily Kurogane- san stopped me from floating away,"

Syaoran thanked Kurogane and Kurogane gave his usual grunt.

"Looks like we have a lot work to do tomorrow," smiled Fai. "The Spider Devil in the castle is using Sakura-chan's feather to control the spiders."

"He went in the castle to find his daughter years ago. They say that the Spider Devil had forced her to become his wife," said Syaoran, "Her father came back, but…"

"He got bitten by one of them, and now he's becoming a spider himself," said Fai. The sparkly optimism had left his eyes, "He desires blood, and he sleeps on a bed of silk. He lives further away so he won't attack the village."

"It won't be easy. Spiders guard him, and one bite of the spider will turn you into them too," said Syaoran, "But I'm going to do it. I have to get the feather no matter how hard it is."

Kurogane looked away, frowning. He didn't say it, but he admired Syaoran's determination in returning the Princess' feathers.

"If it's bugs we are fighting, it will be easy," said Kurogane. How many times have they gone through similar adventures and battles?

"Syaoran-kun…" said Sakura, looking worried.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, if Syaoran will do it, he'll do it," said Fai, "Right Kuro-rin?"

"We have to go tomorrow," said Syaoran, "We should get some rest tonight. In the day time, the spiders are less likely to come out as well."

Futokushi offered the little food he had stored in his hut. Sakura stared glumly at her meal.

"Princess? Is the food okay with you?" asked Syaoran. She shook her head.

"I'd like to eat my meal later. Thank you, Futokushi-san for your hospitality," she said, and went to another room in the hut that Futokushi prepared for them.

"Why is Sakura sad?" said Mokona sadly, "Mokona will make Sakura happy!"

"Let the Princess be for a while," said Kurogane, and picked Mokona up and placed Mokona infront of him.

"Okay! Mokona will snuggle with Kuro-pon for now," said Mokona.

Syaoran smiled, and looked at the direction of Sakura.

"I think Sakura-chan want to join in our adventures," said Fai.

"It's too dangerous," said Syaoran.

"And that's exactly why Sakura-chan is so sad. She does nothing but worry, and we always run off without her," said Fai, "Syaoran, don't look at Sakura-chan as a girl, but as a woman who has grown up. She may have forgotten her upbringing, but Sakura-chan is strong and can depend on her strength to survive."

"When did you start narrating again," said Kurogane.

"I'm a born story teller," said Fai, with a twinkle in his eye.

_Always so mysterious, and never answers a question,_ thought Kurogane.

"Now, Kurogane-san, bring this to Sakura," he cheerfully said, and handed Sakura's bowl to him, "Syaoran needs to talk to Futokushi and you should do your portion of work!"

"What have you done so far, you lazy mage" grunted Kurogane, and went to give Sakura her food.

"Princess? You should eat, or you will make the kid worry," said Kurogane.

"Oh, it's you, Kurogane-san," said Sakura, and she smiled. Kurogane saw that the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm not hungry yet. No need to worry about me, as always."

"You need strength if you want to fight with us," said Kurogane.

"I think that strength is more of a burden," said Sakura.

"Emotional strength is much more powerful than physical," said Kurogane.

Sakura stared at Kurogane, and blinked several times. She smiled, this time the cheerfulness reached her eyes. "You're right, Kurogane-san. Thank you."

Sakura picked up her spoon and started eating her meal.

"Neh, neh, when did you Kuro-puu get so wise," teased Fai when he walked in. Syaoran came in and knelt beside Sakura.

"Sakura, please don't worry about us. If anything, I'm more worried about your wound. You were lucky it was a scratch, if the spider bit you, I can't imagine what that would do to me. How will I ever face the King?" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun…"

By the time the sun set, Syaoran, Fai, Mokona, and Kurogane were all sleeping. Sakura laid still on her mat, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned, and she heard Mokona starting to squirm.

_Oh right, he didn't like it when I tossed in my sleep_, thought Sakura. She got up quietly and walked to the entrance of the hut and opened the door, went out, and shut it quietly. She looked up in the sky. There no ordinary stars that she had seen before in her country, but there were twinkling purple lights instead. She felt peaceful, standing under the vast sky.

And then she heard a voice in a low, raspy, sickening voice. "Blood…"

The voice seemed far away, but it was still audible. Sakura gasped, and did not move. She looked in the horizon, hearing where the voice came from. It sounded sickly, but it was drawing her in.

"Blood…"

She stepped away from the hut, and started walking to the right, where the source of the voice came from. She didn't want to follow it, but her legs kept walking in that direction.

"Princess!"

Kurogane ran out of the door and saw Sakura stepping away from the hut. He ran infront of her.

"What are you doing!" he yelled. Kurogane had woken up when he heard the door of the hut closing. He thought it was Mokona making noise, but realized Sakura was not in her bed.

"Kurogane-san, I can't stop walking…" said Sakura as she continued walking, despite Kurogane being the way. She walked right into him, and she continued walking, pushing Kurogane back.

"You..can't" and he held on to her shoulders, trying to stop her. But Sakura kept going forward, while Kurogane tried pushing her backwards. The force that was drawing Sakura was very strong, and Kurogane had a hard time preventing Sakura from moving. His grip tightened on her shoulders and Sakura's eyes welled up with tears from pain.

Kurogane softened his grip for a second, and Sakura pushed him backwards.

"No! Princess!" He leapt up, trying to hold on to Sakura. He tried to pick her up, but she was stuck on the ground.

"I'm sorry about this," whispered Kurogane, and with full strength, he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her in the opposite direction. Sakura felt the force slapping against her and she screamed. Kurogane lost his balance and fell, with Sakura under his arm.

"Princess, are you okay?" Kurogane got up and held Sakura's dainty figure in his arms. She looked lost, confused, and in pain. Her leg was bleeding again.

"Kurogane-san…" said Sakura, "I heard a voice, and I followed it, even though I didn't."

"It's all right now," said Kurogane, and he looked to the right, trying to make out anything that could have called out to Sakura. He lifted her up and carried her back inside the hut. When he arrived there, Syaoran jumped at the sight of Kurogane carrying Sakura, her leg bleeding, and her eyes looking frightened.

"Princess!"

"I'm okay," said Sakura and proceeded to explain what happened, "If Kurogane-san wasn't there, who knows what would've happened. I thank you."

"Kuro-rin is a savior today!" chanted Fai. He looked at Kurogane's face. Kurogane, he was a man of few words but a heart full of kindness. Fai noticed that Kurogane had grown to care for the Princess throughout their adventures. Fai felt himself wishing that he was there to save the Princess too.

"Ne, Syaoran was very worried about you," said Fai. He took the Princess' hand, "Don't run from us again, okay Sakura-chan?"

"I won't," smiled Sakura.

Kurogane found some spare bandages and started to wrap Sakura's wounded leg. She bit in her lip, in anticipation for the pain.

"It's okay, Kurogane-san, I can do it," said Syaoran and took over. He smiled of relief at Sakura, so thankful she was safe. _What would he do if Sakura was taken away_, he thought_, get her back of course. She is the most precious person to me, her ability to live is what helped me live. _

"Why did it happen?" asked Kurogane.

"Hmm, if Sakura-chan is hearing voices, it may be the feather calling out to her. If the Spider Devil is controlling the spiders and they need blood; they may be using the power of Sakura-chan's feather to communicate one another," said Fai.

"Put a lot of thought into this," muttered Kurogane.

"Of course, Kuro-puu! If Sakura-chan is involved, I'm involved," said Fai playfully.

"There," said Syaoran as he finished wrapping up Sakura's wounded leg.

"I think the Princess should come with us tomorrow," said Kurogane.

"What? Princess Sakura is not taking part in any of this," said Syaoran defensively.

"What if the same episode happened again? It's better to have us there to protect her, than leaving her here," said Kurogane.

"Kuro-pon is starting to think of other people," said Fai and poked Kurogane's cheek.

"Get away from me!" bellowed Kurogane, "I'm going to sleep."

Syaoran hesitated, and then sighed. He lifted Sakura into his arms, one arm around her neck, and the other arm around her hand. He furrowed his eyebrows, and frowned. "Princess, make sure you stay with me at all times."

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun."

Kurogane stood up, ready to go to sleep, and stopped when he felt a tug on his cape. It was Sakura.

"Thank you, Kurogane-san. You saved me," Sakura smiled. Her eyes shined with gratitude, and a faint smile danced upon her lips.

Kurogane flushed, and thanked silently that it was at night.

"Rest up for tomorrow, Princess."

**A/N: **I'm sorry; I realized that the first two chapters became an over-used, cheesy start. I'll try to make some more interesting stuff in the future chapters! I'm really into developing Kurogane and Sakura's relationship! Sorry if I seemed like I neglected Syaoran x Sakura and Fai x Sakura! I realized it's a bit hard to step into each character and try to speak/talk/think like them! Please leave some reviews so I know how I'm doing.


End file.
